gorillazfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gorillaz - Stylo
Oficjalny teledysk thumb|left|335px thumb|left|335px 'Tekst piosenki' (oryginalny:) Love, electricity, shock wave centralPower on the motherboard, yes Push up, overload, legendary heavy glow Sunshine, thunder roll, keep this all together Lantern burn, burn that easy And broadcast, so raw and neatly Thunder roll, sunshine, work it out Overload, overload, overload Coming up to the Overload, overload, overload Coming up to the Overload, overload, overload Coming up to the Overload, overload, overload Coming up to the Oh stylo (juice) Go forth, blossom in your soul When you know your heart is light Electric is the love When the mako flies Up from the bottom in your eyes Then I know the twilight skies Not so broken-hearted Yes, the love is electric It'll be flowing on the streets Night after night Just to get trough the week, sometimes it's hard Right now Sing yourself out of depression, rise above I'll be searching if I know your heart electric is the love There's only one way (Overload, overload, overload) Let it pray a little white longer (coming up to the overload, overload, overload) It's got a way of passing (Coming up to the) Through man and woman in another world (Overload, overload, overload) In another world, in the universe (Coming up to the overload) Oh (Overload, overload, coming up to the) Right now Here's what we got to do Yes, this love is electric (Overload, overload, overload, coming up to the) It'll be flowing onto the street (overload, overload, overload, coming up to the) Night after night (Overload, overload, overload, coming up to the) Just to get through the week (Overload, overload, overload) Sometimes it's hard (Coming up to the) That's what I'm talking about Love, electricity, shock wave central Pummel on the motherboard, yes Push up, overload, legendary heavy glow Sunshine, thunder roll, keep this all together The lantern burn, burn that easy And broadcast, so raw and neatly Thunder roll, sunshine, work it out Right now (przetłumaczony:) Miłość, zasilanie, czoło fali uderzeniowej, Moc wyświetla się na panelu, o tak! Podkręć obroty, przeciąż silnik, legendarna łuna, Blask słońca, nadchodząca burza, wrzućmy to wszystko do jednego worka. Latarnia świeci, a raczej słabo się jarzy I rzuca cienie, surowe i staranne. Nadchodząca burza, blask słońca, rozwiążmy to raz a dobrze!Przyspiesz, przyspiesz, przyspiesz I jedziemy dalej, Przyspiesz, przyspiesz, przyspiesz, Przeciążenie wciąż wzrasta! O, Stylo *, (sok) Naprzód, rozwiń swą duszę! Z lekkim sercem, Zasilanie jest miłością... Kiedy nadchodzi mako **, wyłania się z głębi twoich oczu, Wtedy wiem, że ciemniejące niebo nie rozpacza... Tak, miłość jest energią, Będzie krążyć ulicami. Noc po nocy, Byle tylko przebrnąć tydzień, Co bywa trudne.... Właśnie teraz! Podśpiewując sobie (sok) Pokonaj kryzys, wznieś się. Zastanawiam się, czy znam twoje serce... Zasilanie to miłość... Jest tylko jeden sposób, przyspiesz, przyspiesz Pozwólmy mu jeszcze chwilę się pomodlić. bardziej przyspiesz, przyspiesz, przyspiesz To droga przemijania bardziej W innym świecie, poprzez kobietę i mężczyznę. przyspiesz, przyspiesz W innym świecie wszechświata, bardziej przyspiesz, przyspiesz, przyspiesz Ooohhhhh! przyspiesz, przyspiesz, jeszcze bardziej Właśnie teraz! Oto, co mamy zrobić! Tak, miłość to energia przyspiesz, przyspiesz, jeszcze bardziej I będzie krążyć ulicami. przyspiesz, przyspiesz, jeszcze bardziej Noc po nocy, przyspiesz, przyspiesz, jeszcze bardziej Byle tylko przebrnąć przez tydzień, przyspiesz, przyspiesz, jeszcze bardziej Co bywa trudne... bardziej O tym właśnie mówię. Miłość, zasilanie, czoło fali uderzeniowej, Panel pokazuje uderzenie mocy, o tak! Podkręć obroty, przeciąż silnik, legendarna łuna, Blask słońca, nadchodząca burza, wrzućmy to wszystko do jednego worka. Latarnia świeci, a raczej słabo się jarzy I rzuca cienie, surowe i dokładne. Nadchodząca burza, blask słońca, rozwiążmy to raz a dobrze! Właśnie teraz! Ciekawostki *Stylo - Chevrolet Camaro "Stylo" z '69 roku, którym przemieszczają się w teledysku bohaterowie. *Mako-ostronos atlantycki, najszybszy z rekinów. W teledysku alter ego 'Stylo'. *''Afera o plagiacie'' Formacja Gorillaz została oskarżona o plagiat. Spór dotyczy utworu "Stylo" i "Time Warp" - piosenki Eddy'ego Granta. Muzyk twierdzi, że najnowszy kawałek zespołu jest niemal identyczny z jego utworem pochodzącym z 1983 roku. "Jestem oburzony, że Gorillaz dopuścili się naruszenia praw autorskich. I w dodatku twierdzą, że "Stylo' to ich oryginalna kompozycja (...) Powinienem dostać informację, że zespół chce użyć mój utwór". Eddy Grant domaga się, by formacja przyznała, że dopuściła się plagiatu, uznała go za autora i przeprosiła. Poniżej można porównać utwór: Eddy Grant - "Time Warp" thumb|center|335 px *''Making of Stylo'' thumb|center|335 pxthumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Plastic Beach - album